Dartmouth Hitchcock Medical Center (DHMC) and Morris Cotton Cancer Center (NCCC) request funds for partial support of the International Association for the Study of Lung Cancer (IASLC) Biology and Prevention of Lung Cancer Workshop to be held October 16-19, 2005 at The Woodstock Inn, Woodstock, Vermont, at the DHMC and NCCC conference facilities, and at Alumni Hall on the Dartmouth campus. The meeting provides an international forum to address the worldwide epidemic of lung cancer. Presentations include Genetics Predictors of Risk, Environmental Predictors of Risk, Clinical Imaging and Screening, Translational Research for Chemoprevention, Interventional Strategies and Agents, and Lung Cancer as a Global Health Problem. Participants will gather from Japan, Europe and from the United States to focus on and evaluate the most recent biological and prevention mechanisms employed in the treatment of lung cancer. The three day conference will consist of morning scientific sessions on all days, plus an afternoon and awards session on the second day. Funds in the amount of $12,000 are requested to cover partial travel expenses for out-of-town speakers.